1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for dispensing and simultaneously cutting rolled up materials in webs.
The object of the invention relates to the technical branch of dispensing means for lengths of materials rolled up on reels. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to dispensers of paper, cotton wool and similar wiping materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The device is of the type in which a roll of material is freely rotating on a support and is applied with pressure directly on to a drum with non-sliding surface so that by a simple manual pull on the web of material that projects from the device, a web is automatically dispensed and cut. The length of cut material is very nearly equal to the drum diameter. It is cut by means of a pinked cutting device associated with the drum and projecting from the drum when it is rotated by pulling the material, so as to penetrate into the material taut on either side of the cutting mechanism. After the cut, the spinning drum rotates back to its original position through the action of various additional components, and a new web of material will project from the device.